1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to siding for a building and, more particularly, to a siding panel configured to resist wind loading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous exterior treatment systems are known for use with buildings and the like. Among such exterior treatment systems are siding, such as vinyl and aluminum siding, as well as other known treatment systems.
Vinyl siding is particularly advantageous for a number of reasons. For instance, it is relatively inexpensive and is relatively simple to install. It has an extremely long service life, requires virtually no maintenance, and is available in numerous colors and textures, and it can be configured to have numerous different types of appearance.
Vinyl siding typically includes a plurality of siding panels that interlock with one another, and each such siding panel is mounted to a building with a number of fasteners such as nails, staples, and the like that are fasteningly received through a fastening hem on each siding panel. The fastening hem of a siding panel typically extends along one elongated side of the siding panel. The other side of the siding panel, i.e., the side opposite the fastening hem, typically is interlocked in some fashion with an adjacent siding panel. Accordingly, siding panels typically are installed with a relatively small quantity of fasteners. While vinyl siding has typically been effective for its intended purpose, vinyl siding has not, however, been without limitations.
Vinyl siding sometimes can be subjected to extreme wind loading, such as during inclement weather. Different regions of the country, typically have particular requirements that must be met by siding employed in that area, and a typical requirement is a wind loading rating. That is, siding must be able to withstand a certain wind load without becoming detached from the building. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved siding panel that has a relatively greater resistance to wind loading than other similar panels.